


The First Day

by horrorfangirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, First day at the job, Gen, Short One Shot, Summer of Giles 2016, first season fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfangirl/pseuds/horrorfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Giles’ first day at SHS like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day

Title: The First Day  
Fandom: Buffy, The Vampire Slayer.  
Summary: What was Giles’ first day at SHS like?  
Author’s Notes: I got this idea from I’d Like To Test That Theory, challenge 96: What was Giles’ first day at Sunnydale High like? Also this came out more Willow & Giles than I planned it to. Sorry.   
Written for: Summer Of Giles   
Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, The WB, UPN & 20th Century Fox.   
Beta: foreverbooks  
Word Count: 395  
Rated: FRT

 

Rupert Giles stood in front of the entrance to Sunnydale High School with an expression of awe upon his face. He knew that the schools in the US weren’t quite as large as the ones he had attended when he was young. Still, given the size of the building Giles was surprised that the children weren’t packed into the place like sardines. 

Shaking his head at his own foolishness, Giles walked up the steps of the high school. Just as he was about to open the door, a young red-headed girl stepped out and collided with him. Papers of all sorts flew into the air as both the librarian and the student were knocked to the ground. 

“P-Pardon me,” Giles stammered. “I didn’t realize anyone was at the door. 

“No, no. It was my fault. Mister…?” 

“Giles,” the man replied. “Rupert Giles.”

The girl smiled and held out her hand. “Willow Rosenberg.” Giles took it and shook her hand with a firm, yet gentle grip. “A pleasure Ms. Rosenberg.”

“Likewise Mr. Giles,” said Willow. She looked down at the papers that still littered the steps to the entrance of the high school. 

“Need some help with those?” Willow asked, indicating the papers all around them. 

 

Giles looked down at the steps, they were indeed still littered with both of their paperwork. “Yes. Of course.” Together, they made short work of clearing the steps of papers. 

Once they had finished, Giles turned to Willow and said: “Thank you, Ms. Rosenberg. Now do you happen to know the way to the Principal’s office?”

“I do,” said Willow. “Come on.” Giles held the door open and allowed Willow to go in first. As Giles entered the building; he decided that his first day at Sunnydale High wasn’t to bad. Now if only the other students were as nice as Willow Rosenberg.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for this year's Summer of Giles 2016. As always please read and review!


End file.
